How To Spend The Next Ten Years
by Nicholas Lucien
Summary: This came out of the shared prompt for the FKFicFest2019: 10 Years. What would you do to trade the darkness for light? I do not own these characters and is not intended to infringe upon any copyright owners. No profit is being made from this work.
1. Monday

_Monday_

Clenching his eyes tight and leaning over the autopsy table, Nick tried to focus on not deforming the metal underneath his grip. "Are you sure?" he hoarsely asked.

Natalie stiffly smoothed out the paper that was laying on the cold surface, making sure to avoid knocking over the filled bottle next to her. Looking across the table, she saw the knuckles of Nick's hands were white. "I've gone over the data and the calculations multiple times." Natalie fought to contain her disappointment and chose to focus on Nick's hands rather than his facial expression. Then she saw the metal under his fingers begin to warp. "Nick!"

With a low rumble, Nick opened his hands and pushed off the table. He turned and moved away from her, finally stopping to glare at the tiled wall. But his mind was dragging him away from the present and back to the latest regime Nat had devised a few months ago. The treatment had shown promise with the samples she had tried it on – better and more stable results than anything she had concocted before. The mixtures he had drunk were the vilest she had ever made, but he had forced them down anyway. Anything for a cure, Nick had reminded himself. "I did what you ordered."

Natalie looked sympathetically at his stiff back. "I know, Nick."

"No, this time was different. I actually followed all your directions: no blood of any kind; no skipping; drinking them in the proper order; drinking all of it."

"Nick-"

"And for what?" he snarled.

Natalie knew he was frustrated - so was she. She watched as his fingers curled into trembling fists. "Nick, I understand what you're going through."

He quickly pivoted around and returned to the table, hands gripping the metal again and leaning over it. "Do you really?" Nick accused around his elongated fangs.

Natalie backed slightly away from the scowling vampire before her, his eyes crimson instead of their usual slate blue color. "You don't think I do? I'm frustrated as well, Nick. Years of working with various compounds, tweaking ratios to get any kind of result, and to finally find something promising and-"

"And it didn't work."

"It is working," she insisted.

"Not quickly."

"Who said results would be quick?" Natalie immediately retorted.

"You did," Nick snapped back. "Remember?"

Natalie stepped forward, spurred by a surge of irritation at being the target of Nick's selective memory. "If you recall, I said the results were quick with the cultured cells. But incubated cells are different than tissue in the body, and it might take a bit more time."

Nick cocked his head to one side. "I think ten years is slightly more than just 'a bit.'"

"Well, I'm sorry, but that is the rate I calculated based on how your body is responding right now. And ten years," Natalie started before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Nick, that's such a small amount of time for you. It's practically nothing."

Nick arched back while suppressing a growl. His thoughts drifted through the centuries he had lived as a vampire, knowing, before he had worked to stop himself, how many mortals he could kill in a decade.

"Nick, we've been trying for a few years already, and since this is actually working, a decade isn't really that long to wait for mortality, is it?"

"I've already waited for over sixteen decades," he rumbled. "And still not any closer."

Natalie huffed. "I believe you're a little closer compared to where you were when I first met you. And I have to undo nearly eighty decades of effect on your body." Nick turned his head away from her and took a step back. Natalie was slightly relieved to not have to look into those crimson eyes anymore. "Nick, you know I want to help bring you back across, but with what we are doing, I can't promise quick and easy results."

"You did promise, Nat," Nick hissed. He turned back to face her. "So maybe you shouldn't say things like that. Maybe," Nick growled while he slowly slid forward, "you shouldn't keep getting my hopes up then crashing them back down again. Maybe," he harshly whispered as he leaned over the metal table, "you need to admit that you aren't really helping me at all."

Natalie glared at Nick while trying to ignore that last cruel remark. This was not their first tussle, and she knew what to do when Nick acted like this. "I think," she calmly enunciated while pointing to the door, "maybe you need to go back to the loft and calm down."

Nick blinked a few times while nodding. "Yeah, I'm outta here."

Natalie indicated the bottle of solution she had prepared for him. "Why don't you take that with you."

Nick eyed the bottle with contempt before glaring at Nat again. "No, I won't be feeding off that anymore." Without waiting for her response, he quickly exited the room and headed to the stairs that gave access to the roof. Leaving his car and taking flight, Nick headed towards the Raven. A feral glance at the bouncer gained him entry into the nightclub without hesitation, though he quickly suppressed the vampire and didn't open his eyes until he felt the beast completely recoil within him. Though he knew LaCroix would not mind, Janette wouldn't tolerate his altered state with so many mortals present. After a quick glance around the packed space, Nick claimed an empty table in the darkest corner and slid into the seat. Hunched over the table, he dropped his head into his hands, palms covering his eyes. Nick tried to forget what had happened and lose himself in the pounding music.

"You need a drink, Nicolas."

Nick heard the clinking sound of a glass being placed onto the tabletop, and he dropped one of his hands. With one eye, he scowled at the red drink before him. "I don't want it."

Janette sighed. "It is not human blood." She did not respond to the dubious expression Nicolas gave her. "It is something that will help you in your current state."

"LaCroix told you?" Nick quickly cursed the open connection he shared with their maker. Of course, the elder had felt what was going on and would have told Janette.

"_Non_, _mon chéri_." Janette reached out and ran her fingers down his arm. "Everyone can feel for themselves what is radiating from you." She broke her contact with him and indicated the glass. "I will bring another when you finish this one."

Nick watched as she left his side, then peered down at the provided drink. He scanned around the club, noting how the other vampires avoided looking at him and had given him a wide berth. Considering what his night had been like so far, he was okay with everyone keeping their distance and leaving him to his discontentment. Nick picked up the tumbler and took a gulp. Janette had been truthful with him – he tasted animal blood and not human blood, though that was a minor point as he found the drink to contain a considerable amount of alcohol. He took another gulp. Nick didn't bother to keep count of the number of drinks she brought him.

"Hi."

Nick groggily looked up from the current drink he had been staring into. He scowled at the young woman until she stopped smiling. Nick returned to his drink once she retreated back to her group of mortal friends. She had not been the first that night, but he hoped she would be the last.

"Hey, looks like that one's gone. I've got an extra drink, you want it?"

Nick glared at the sun-tanned young man that just plopped down in the chair opposite of him and had put two tumblers on the table. "No thanks," he rumbled.

"Aww, you sure? Myself, I don't like drinking alone."

"I prefer to drink alone."

"Yeah, but there's no other place to sit, so it looks like you might be stuck with me."

"Not really," Nick said as he began to unsteadily get out of the chair.

"Woah, Nick. Don't leave yet. I … I need to talk to you."

Nick cautiously sank back down into the chair. "How do you know my name?"

"People around here talk. My name's Will, well, Williric," he shrugged while elaborating. "Old family name. You know how that can be – using old names." Will held out his hand, eventually dropping it when Nick didn't respond.

"What do you mean," Nick slowly asked, "'people around here talk?'"

"Yeah, you're right." Will leaned over the table. "Not really people, are they?" He glanced over at a small group near the bar, their wine glasses filled with thick red liquid. "Vampires."

Nick leaned in towards Will, struggling slightly to focus and concentrate on the mortal heartbeat before him. "Listen to me: vampires aren't real."

"Yes, they are," Will said while waving his hand around. "And that doesn't work on me."

Nick leaned back. "Hunter?"

"No." Will grabbed the tumbler in front of him, his gold ring making a clinking sound against the glass, and then took a sip. "You know," he began, "I almost despaired. I'm only in the city until Saturday, and it took me four days to find this place and wait for you."

"Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't found either."

"Anyway," Will continued undeterred, "I needed to find a vampire."

Nick's brow furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"An offer. I talked with the others, and they told me about you. You're exactly what I am looking for."

Nick nodded his head, unfortunately familiar with what was occurring. "Leave me be. Go back to your life. Enjoy walking in the sunlight." Nick reached out and took the full glass before him. "You don't want what I have." He quickly drank all the liquor.

Will watched as Nick placed the tumbler back down and didn't let go, instead just staring vacantly into the empty glass. He got up from the table. "Now's probably not the time to have this talk. Maybe I'll see you here again?" Will got the distinct impression Nick wasn't paying attention, so was sure he hadn't heard what was said. Will leaned over and spoke a bit louder to get Nick's wandering attention. "I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"No," Nick hazily mumbled, "don't bother. I won't do it. Go find someone else to bring you across."

"Now why would I want to do that when I worked so hard to find the way to bring myself back across?"

Through the haze it took Nick a few moments to fully register what the mortal had just said. He quickly glanced up, but Will had already gotten lost in the crowd and was gone.


	2. Tuesday

_Tuesday_

Will stepped out of the elevator and onto the level in the brick warehouse where Nick lived. Listening as the heavy door slid closed, he scanned the area, seeing the open floor plan that allowed the specific areas to flow into each other. Nick, he noted, was still silently looking at him, just as he had done on the ride over. Will had found him waiting at the Raven, and at his own suggestion, they had left the bar for this place, which would be a more private location to talk. With a final last glance at Nick, he began to walk around, interested in what items this vampire would choose to surround himself with. Will noticed the glossy black grand piano, the kitchen area to the left, and an area for painting under the stairs that led up to the balcony. Before him were leather chairs and couch, arranged for multiple people to be able to sit and converse with one another. "Have many people been here?"

"Very few," Nick responded.

Will walked around the chair to get closer to the fireplace. "I heard you work with the mortals."

"Yes," Nick hesitantly replied as he slowly moved to stand next to the piano.

Will glanced back at Nick. "And none of them have figured out yet what you are?"

"I don't spend much time with most of the people I work with."

"Most?" Will prompted.

Nick hesitated to mention Natalie to this stranger. He was well aware that many of the Community, including the Enforcers, did not look favorably on the cures he had sought, believing them to be threats to their existence. Enforcers would also not look forgivingly on Nat's involvement, so he had always been careful who knew about her and what she was doing. However, Will was expectantly looking at him, and he didn't want to be rude to one who knew a way back to mortality. Plus, Nick thought, he didn't have to mention her directly. "Well, one does spend time with me. That person knows what I am."

Will had wandered to the bookcase unit next to the large television and was looking at the various artifacts on the shelves. Next to the stereo and movies he found an amulet, a bejeweled Buddha, and an agate stone carved all along its surface with an ancient Greek healing spell that involved human blood. "I'm not working with the Enforcers." He glanced back quickly enough to see Nick, now next to the couch, stiffen in response to his words. "I told you, I was a vampire and I still remember how they act. Besides," Will said as he resumed wandering around, "they would probably see me more of a threat than you, and kill me rather than use me as some sort of bait in their traps."

"You said you were a vampire and that you're not anymore. How exactly did that happen?"

Will stopped to admire a golden painting of the sun displayed on the easel next to the stairs. "995 was the year I was brought across," he began. "Like you, I eventually realized I had made a mistake and I wanted the sun back. So I started looking, following every fable or rumor I heard. They led nowhere," Will sadly stated while turning to face Nick. "I'm sure you know that well."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately."

"Yet, like you, I still kept chasing, knowing there must be an answer, a way, somewhere. I would not accept anything else." Will moved to the area under the stairs, passing the refrigerator and stopping to look at the bookcase filled with books. Tilting his head slightly to read the titles on the book spines, he quickly skimmed over books of art and plays, many on Shakespeare's plays. He also took notice of the _Galdrabók_ and the _Picatrix _volumes on the top shelf. "In my studies, I came across so many purported cures from so many different cultures." He pivoted and walked out of the alcove. "You know, my first day in Toronto I visited the Royal Ontario Museum. They have a very nice exhibit on the Maya." Will re-entered the living space and sat down on the brown leather chair. "You ever hear about a pair of ritual jade cups?" He noticed that Nick was not surprised by his mention. "I had heard not too long ago something had happened at that exhibit. The news had reported that people had died. A guard was missing a considerable amount of blood."

"That case has been closed," Nick quickly said as he sat down on the edge of the couch.

"And a donated jade cup sits in the ROM in memorial."

"Yes, a Maya cup from Altun Kinal."

Will nodded his head in understanding. "I had heard the ROM's excavation team had unearthed a cup, it seems strange to have only that donated cup there."

"What are you getting at?"

"A donated cup for a ritual to cure vampirism, in the same town as a vampire who wants to find a cure. Seems connected in some way."

Nick relented. "The cup originally on display was destroyed. I donated mine."

Will smiled. "I had heard about that ritual, then a rumor a vampire was pursuing it about a century ago. Always wondered who that was. Guess it was you."

Nick looked down at his hands. "Well, it's no use now, the other cup is gone, and the ritual can't be done without it."

"Don't worry about that. The broken cup wasn't the one needed for that ritual anyway."

Nick jerked his head back up at that information. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Will waved his hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter. Even if you had the correct matching cup, that ritual is like so many others you and I have come across: it doesn't work. But that didn't stop you, did it? You're still pursuing a cure, aren't you?"

"As you said, I know there has to be a way."

"I found that one."

"What is it?"

"Magic."

Nick shook his head. "I don't believe in magic." He saw Will's eyebrows quickly rise in disbelief.

"You kept that Maya cup for a century hoping to get its match. From what I have heard, and seen around here, you've gone after quite a few magical cures, so you believe enough."

"I don't chase after magic anymore."

Will heard a distinct note in Nick's voice. "So what do you chase after now?"

"Science."

"And this person who knows you," Will ventured, "he also knows science? He's helping you using science?"

Nick sank back into the leather cushions of the couch. After a moment, he stiffly nodded.

"The ones I talked to at the Raven, they say you starve yourself and drink unnatural things."

"It's a substitute for blood."

"Made by science? And how has that been for you? Has this brought you closer to being human?" Will watched as Nick slightly squirmed. "Come on, Nick. We need to be honest with each other. I understand what you're going through. I've been there," he said while leaning in closer to Nick. "I know what it's like to try so hard and get nowhere. How many can say that to you?"

Nick felt himself begin to open up more to this stranger sitting next to him. Once he had begun to separate and drift away from LaCroix, it had been hard to relate to anyone else. No one else had truly understood his thoughts, what he was trying to do, his struggle, even when he shared blood with them. And here was Will, who did understand and would understand his frustrations of making no forward progress after so long. "I'm not any closer," Nick admitted. "All these drinks and blood substitutes and everything else, and the best estimate is still ten years to mortality. Maybe."

"That science you're using is clearly not the answer. I call this magic, but magic is just something that science hasn't figured out yet. And in the past, the science they didn't understand was just called magic. You never stopped believing in magic, Nick, you just gave it a different name." Will sighed as he straightened up. "This isn't fake. I don't understand the science, but it's real, and it worked. And it will work for you too, if you can believe and trust in me."

"What is it? Some potion that has to be drunk? How is that any different than what I am doing now?"

"Not a potion. Nothing to eat or drink. It's a ring."

"A magical ring?" Nick incredulously asked as disappointment began to settle in again. "I've heard of magical rings before, things to help characters in stories."

"Not always. There are real magical rings. Real rings worn by real men who really benefited from them."

"Real men no one else has heard of before?"

"Hardly," Will gruffly barked and extended his fingers to enumerate his points. "There was Charlemagne's ring of love that caused him to be devoutly attached to wherever the ring was, be it on his wife or on the land he would build Aix-la-Chapelle upon. King Solomon's ring of wisdom and control, which he used to build the Temple and to rule. Howard Carter's ring of protection that allowed him to survive while everyone else who had entered the burial chamber of Tutankhamun's tomb died. And this one," Will said as he held out his hand to show the golden ring with its single dark blood-red crystal, "which grants whatever your desire is. It took me a long time to find this, but as I am here before you, it works. This ring brought me back across, and I want it to help you too."


	3. Wednesday

_Wednesday_

"I don't know, Nick," Natalie skeptically commented as she placed the organ on the scale. "I just don't believe it." She wrote down the weight on the form, removed the organ, and placed another.

"What's not to believe? Will does exist; I didn't make him up."

Natalie sighed as she recorded the last weight and placed all the bagged organs back into the large plastic container. She lifted the box and headed towards the cold room. "I'm not doubting that, but why a stranger would come up and offer you a cure," Natalie paused while Nick opened the door for her, "just out of the blue?" She placed the container on the shelf and went back into the autopsy room. "This doesn't sound at all suspicious to you?"

Nick let go of the door and it swung closed. "Will said he learned about a vampire in this area looking for a cure and simply wanted to help."

"Oh, please. It sounds like a scam."

"Scam?"

"He probably wants something."

"Like what?" Nick huffed.

"Oh I don't know, everyone wants something." Natalie pivoted to face Nick. "Is he looking for money or a favor? He's vaguely promised a magical cure and won't explain much about it or what has to be done. He could be a charlatan. Was he even really a vampire before? Are you sure he's really a mortal now?"

"Will was a vampire, do you think I didn't try to confirm that?" Nick could tell by the single raised eyebrow that Nat was not convinced. "He talked about ancient abandoned ruins as someone who had seen them when they were filled with people." Nick followed her when she walked over to the counter. "He knows my kind's history, the types of things mortals don't know anything about." He put his elbow on the counter and leaned on it. "Will knows what it's really like being a vampire: what you feel and how hard it is. You can't fake that. And he is definitely mortal now."

Natalie carefully picked up the vials of fixative solution with the various tissue samples submerged inside. She placed them on the rack where they would later be picked up for processing, eventually being embedded and sectioned. "Something still feels off about this."

"You mean because it's a cure you didn't find?" Nick immediately snapped.

Natalie bit back her retort. They had just recovered from their last fight and she didn't want to start another one so soon. "I don't want to see you hurt, Nick," she softly placated.

Nick knew he had overstepped. He hadn't meant for his frustrations to slip out, and he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. "Nat, I do value what you think. If I didn't, I wouldn't have told you about him." He paused while he looked at the floor. "I really do need another person to talk with about this."

She nodded her head slightly in understanding: Nick wanted permission from her to do this. Natalie thought that perhaps he needed to try this so he would feel like he was doing something and not just idly waiting. Even if it was for something that he should know wouldn't work. "I just want you to be careful with him. Don't get carried away, especially since we don't know if," she then saw Nick's expression, "um, how … exactly … he was … cured."

Nick was about to respond when he heard a familiar heartbeat in the hall and detected the unmistakable smell of cologne. He tilted his head towards the door. "That would be Schanke. I should go."

"Yes, of course." Natalie started to move to the refrigerator. "I made a fresh drink, do you want to take it with you?"

Nick headed towards the exit. "Um," he distractedly mumbled, "thank you, but no." His thoughts had already returned to Will's ring, a more promising cure than continuing with drinks that weren't really working anyway.


	4. Thursday

_Thursday_

Nick pulled the Caddy up to the curb and parked in front of the Raven. Even though they were better acquainted, Will still insisted on meeting at the nightclub rather than anywhere else. Nick didn't even know where Will was staying, but that didn't bother him too much. He was used to many vampires who wanted to protect where they rested, shielded from the sun and from opponents, and Will had been a vampire. Nick opened the door and had no sooner entered the Raven when LaCroix appeared beside him. One look from his maker and he knew he was to follow. Nick warily trudged behind while also scanning the club for Will. LaCroix led him to one of the small back rooms which was currently empty. As soon as the door was closed, Nick asked, "What is so important you needed to urgently speak with me here?"

"It was either here or visit your warehouse." LaCroix waited through the silence. "Nicholas, I know why you came here tonight."

"LaCroix-"

"Stay away from him."

Nick immediately bristled. "Giving orders again?"

"No, I am giving advice. Stay away from that one."

"You know him?"

"Personally?" LaCroix queried as he straightened his jacket. "No."

Nick glared at his sire. "Then, why should I?"

"I recognize what he has. That ring he wears; I know the legend surrounding it, and I know you. It is no good, Nicholas. It is not something you want to be involved with." He took a step closer to his son. "That ring is not a cure for you."

"You know how I feel about you interfering with my activities, especially that one. Stay out of this."

"I simply do not like my child being hurt," LaCroix smoothly explained.

Nick shook his head. "No, LaCroix. What you don't like is when I have ideas different than yours and when those ideas take me away from you."

"If you would listen to me," LaCroix began.

"I've spent too many centuries listening to you," Nick quickly interjected. He then pivoted and left the room, once again going away from the person who so often tried to hinder or block his quests. Or killed the mortal that was trying to help him. Quickly returning to the bar area, he located Will.

"Hey, Nick!"

Nick carefully grabbed Will's arm and started to move towards the exit. "Let's get out of here." Will didn't resist being ushered out, and he relaxed slightly once they were outside and in the car.

Will didn't ask why Nick wanted to be out of the Raven. He had seen the older vampire with Nick and was sure that other vampire had upset Nick somehow and that's why he wanted to get out of there. "So where do you want to go?" He waited, but Nick didn't answer. "Do you want to go back to your place?" He saw Nick dart a quick glance to the entrance of the Raven. Will picked up on the constrained tension. Knowing when he was in such a state he preferred to be outside and not boxed in. "Alright, maybe somewhere more open. Why don't we go to a park?" Nick still didn't answer, but the car was started and they pulled away from the curb.

Nick didn't talk in the car, nor when they arrived at his favorite park, nor when they walked and eventually sat down on a bench. He was concerned Natalie might have been correct, but then why would Will say he had once been a vampire? He was also worried LaCroix might have been correct, but then how did Will cross back over and become mortal again? Was Will even really mortal? Could he become mortal using the ring, or was he getting his hopes up for what could become another failure?

Will sat next to Nick, who still seemed hesitant to his offer of a cure. "You look like a man with questions. I understand." He looked both ways along the path next to the bench. "I also learned to be careful in whom I trusted, especially with this. You always have to watch out for Enforcers and their clever traps." He looked back at Nick. "But I thought by now we could trust each other."

"You really want to help me?" Nick remembered when Thomas had said he wanted to help, but that had been a trick. And another failure.

Will nodded. "Yes. I just want to help another who desires a return to mortality."

"But why? You don't know me, but you come and present me with what I seek and ask nothing in return?" Nick stated, voicing his deepest fear: that this was just another prank, another false hope.

"Would you find it more acceptable if I knew and kept the cure hidden? No, Nick," Will exclaimed as he shook his head. "Something like this needs to be shared with others who want it."

"I'd never heard of this ring. I'd never heard of you before."

"Well, you know how Enforcers are. Can't really announce this out into the Community, can I? They would come for me and the ring. Then who does that benefit?"

"And you didn't do anything else that could have brought you back across? Nothing-"

"Just the magic of the ring," Will gently interrupted.

"Then why can't the ring cure me right now? Or a few days ago? You keep saying it's a cure yet I'm still," Nick gestured at himself, "this."

"First, I had to know you were really committed to this. Once the cure begins, you cannot stop or even hesitate for a moment. Secondly, magic has rules, limitations that constrain it." Will leaned back on the bench. "In my studies of this ring, I learned there must be at least a decade between each wish, the magic does not work before that time. Ten years are up in a few days. That's why I started to really try and find you. Soon will be the time when it can be ready to grant your wish like it had granted mine."

"How do you know?"

"That it will be ready soon?" Will twisted the ring around his finger. "If you look at this, you can't see anything different, but you can feel it. I thought the legend was joking about that, but you actually can. And then you will get the ring, and you will feel it in a decade as well. And when it's ready, you will go and help another and give the ring to that one."

Nick sat on the bench, though he really wanted to get up and pace. He felt he was so close to his goal, yet doubt had crept in. He didn't think he could endure another disappointment and failure when his goal was so close, which is what he risked if Will wasn't really truthful.

Will surreptitiously watched Nick. He understood; Nick had told him about his failed tries in the past and encounters with others' promised treatments which were really cruel hoaxes designed specifically to hurt him. But time was running out, and he needed Nick to believe in him – there could be absolutely no doubt in his mind or this would not work. "What troubles you specifically about this? Don't deny it, something does."

"Did this really cure you?"

Will nodded his head. "Yeah. And I'm in good health. Should I get a doctor's note that says that?" He saw Nick was serious. "I've got an idea. Why don't you have your friend, the one who's been helping you, check me over? I know you don't want to divulge who he is, especially when we first met because you didn't know if I was working with the Enforcers. But Nick, I'm not. Your guy, if he knows human physiology, he'll be able to verify what I'm saying is true."

Nick hadn't wanted to get Natalie that personally involved with Will, but she would be able to confirm his statement. "Alright," he finally agreed.


	5. Friday

_Friday_

"This is very ironic," Will jokingly bantered with Natalie while lying down on the covered metal table in the middle of the tiled room. He made sure to not shift his arm while he looked around - he didn't want to disturb the needle which was inserted into the vein. "In a room with a vampire but it's the mortal who's extracting my blood."

Natalie smiled as she removed one filled tube and inserted another. Will was not what she had expected, and that was a nice change from what she usually dealt with. Natalie was also excited by this opportunity to collect as many samples as possible to compare what his body was like after coming back across. She trusted Nick when he said Will had definitely been a vampire, and her assessments so far had confirmed that Will was definitely human.

Will glanced over at Nick, then back at Natalie. "So you've really been trying to help him become mortal?"

"Yes."

"How's that been going for you?"

Natalie shrugged as she exchanged tubes again. "It can be difficult sometimes. It's like taking three steps forward and almost three steps back. But not completely, so there is progress."

"Slow progress," Will delicately pointed out.

Natalie thought about Nick's reaction to their results, and even now, she still sensed his frustration and disappointment. She understood very well his fascination with Will's magical cure, but magic simply wasn't real. "It might be slow, but it's real progress, which is what matters."

"I'm sure Nick appreciates all your help. You probably work a lot on this - that's very dedicated," Will prompted.

Natalie removed the last tube and withdrew the needle. "Well, I would do anything to help Nick," she honestly explained while disposing of the needle, "and he knows it too." She removed the tourniquet then began labeling the various tubes of blood.

"I know from what I've done, it's not always easy trying to find the way back across, the frustration builds up." Will sat up on the table. "And I've lost a few people during my pursuit to become mortal. They cared about me, wanted to help me, but it happened anyway."

Natalie glanced over to Nick. "Yes, I think there are times when we both reach that level of vexation, but we get through it. Friends do that, they stick around and keep trying and helping."

"And you've been doing this for years?" Will turned towards Nick, who handed him a small cup of juice. "I'm surprised. It's forbidden for you to let her remember about vampires."

"I tried."

"What Nick means is, I couldn't be hypnotized at all." Natalie shrugged. "It doesn't work on me."

"A natural Resistor?" Will smiled when Nick nodded in confirmation. He turned to face Natalie again. "You have no idea how very rare an individual you are." Will took a sip of the juice. "And with your help, we will be able to bring Nick back across." He put the plastic cup down and leapt off the table. "So you will continue with the physical exam while I," Will said while fidgeting with his tingling ring, "continue to convince you to believe in magic."


	6. Saturday

_Saturday_

Nick paced around the loft. The metal shutters were still closed, protecting him from the sun that was still out. In about an hour that light would be gone enough so it would be safe for him to leave, but in the meantime, he was contained. Being enclosed didn't bother him so much as waiting for Natalie. She had gone in before her shift to check on Will's samples and was to call him about it. That call was late. Nick forced himself to sit down on the couch while telling himself there were many legitimate reasons Nat had not contacted him. It was possible that she had been caught in a meeting or had been pulled in to assist another. Or, Nick thought, there was a problem. He reached behind and grabbed the phone. It didn't ring many times before someone picked up.

"_Coroners-"_

Nick recognized the voice. "Grace, it's Nick. Is Natalie there?"

"_Natalie? She was, but she left a while ago, saying she was headed over to your place. She should have been there by now."_

"She's probably stuck in traffic," Nick made himself calmly say. "Thanks for letting me know."

"_No problem._"

He didn't pay attention to the rest of Grace's words as he put the phone back in the cradle. Nick stood up and glared at the covered windows, feeling that there was still too much light outside to venture out. He told himself not to worry, it was possible that Nat was stuck in traffic. He stared at the wooden fireplace mantle, trying to not think of dangers that might have befallen her when he sensed mortals close by. Nick looked at the elevator. He felt two mortals coming. A short while later he heard the metallic sounds of the elevator moving, bringing two he recognized: Natalie and Will. Narrowing his eyes, he cautiously began to approach the sliding door. The heartbeats he heard were faster than normal - the heartbeats of ones who were anxious and distressed. When the door slid opened, Nick saw why.

At the prompting of a hard push, Natalie exited the elevator and entered the loft, her heels clicking on the hard floor. She saw Nick take a step forward, but she managed to shake her head. Another push moved her forward again, though it was awkward to walk as Will was pressed against her and was holding her tightly with one arm while pushing a gun into her with his other.

Nick's fangs descended when he saw Natalie's bruises. When she turned slightly he caught a glimpse of Will's gun at the back of her head and a low growl issued from him automatically.

"Nick," Will said, "this isn't what it looks like. She needed to come with me, that's all. I'm not going to hurt her, I promise."

"Then release her," Nick vehemently hissed.

Will moved closer to the kitchen area and saw Nick back up. "I can't, not right now."

"Why not?" As much as he wanted to attack, Nick knew Nat would be killed if the gun was fired. He wouldn't risk that. "Let her go; you don't need her."

"Actually, I do. It's time - time for the ring to grant the next wish."

"Then why don't we talk about that. Nat doesn't need to be involved."

"I need you to make your wish for mortality, Nick. I need this wish," Will desperately uttered.

Nick frowned in confusion. "But you're already mortal, Will."

Will moved himself and Natalie, who let out a small gasp. "That's the thing, Nick. The legend didn't explain: each wish is only good for ten years before wearing off, then there needs to be another."

"Then," Nick snapped around his fangs, "make your wish. You didn't have to involve the rest of us."

"You don't understand. The same person cannot make another wish, it has to be someone different." Will readjusted his grip on Natalie. "It has to be you. You can make a wish for two people," he rushed to explain, "the same wish will be granted to both. I've done that many times before and I know you'll include me in your wish. You won't forget me. You won't condemn me to be dragged back to the darkness and let the vampire take over again. I know you, Nick," Will confidently said, "you would never let that happen to me, not when you could prevent it."

Nick listened to the words that tumbled out of Will, then risked stepping closer. "Then we can make that wish together. We don't need a hostage; we don't need Natalie." Growling, he immediately backed away when Will pushed the gun deeper into Nat's skin.

"Actually, we do need her," Will explained. "I told you magic has constraints, it has rules. The ring works, but a sacrifice must be made first." He looked straight into Nick's glowing eyes. "You know that; all cures require a payment, a sacrifice. Not just anyone will appease the magic, it must be someone special." Will tipped his head slightly to indicate Natalie. "What we call Resistors. But to find one you have to find a vampire and nowadays, with the Community so well hidden, that's difficult. And then I heard about you, your search for a cure with a mortal, I figured that person could be a Resistor." Natalie struggled in his grasp, so he held on tighter. "It was so hard to get you to lead me to her. The other vampires would gossip about you but never mentioned anything specific about her; I guess they were afraid of retaliation from you."

"You should worry about that as well," Nick snarled.

"And then when Natalie pledged that she would do anything to help you, the ring accepted her vow. The ring wants her, and it's ready now. See," Will eagerly said as he quickly took the hand holding the gun and held his fingers up to Nick before pressing the gun into Natalie again.

Nick stopped snarling. The gem in the ring, which used to be dark, now glowed bright red. He had also felt something: it was similar to the feeling of finally coming to the end of a long trek, the excitement of nearing completion. Nick slightly tilted his head in thought.

"Nick, don't listen to him." Natalie again tried to wiggle out of Will's grasp, but he seemed to have gotten stronger.

"He's considering it."

"Never," Natalie confidently uttered, though she had noticed Nick did not seem as protective as he had been.

Will leaned in towards Natalie's ear. "Didn't you ever listen to the other attempts Nick tried to do? Didn't he ever tell you about the rituals he chased after? So many involve human sacrifices, their blood. Did he tell you of that Maya cup he had kept until recently, hoping to finally use it? He is completely prepared to make those blood sacrifices to become human again." He turned towards Nick, who still had not moved. "Think about it, Nick," Will tempted, "it would all be over. She promised you a cure from the darkness in ten years, but this ring could grant that wish now, and you can spend the next ten years in the light. What's one death for that? She's already said she would do anything, give anything, to help you."

Nick took a single step towards Natalie, then stopped.

"How long, Nick," Will continued while beginning to panic as he felt his canines start to elongate, "how long until you slip again? Have you told her about those? I know what it's like, the struggle to contain that vampire and its drive, but it can't be stopped forever. You know a lapse will happen again, the vampire emboldened because it knows you won't be able to cure yourself. Nick, a death every ten years is better than a death or more every day for ten years. Her single sacrifice would save thousands of lives, and would spare you from being the one that murdered them."

Drawn to Nat, Nick retracted his fangs and took a few more steps closer, though still more than an arm's length away. "You said you wouldn't kill her." He looked into Will's eyes, which had the barest tinge of yellow to the iris. "Do I have to?"

"Nick!"

Will didn't have to struggle to hold her anymore. However, he did have to make sure to not accidentally break her arm; he knew Nick would not tolerate that. "No. You just have to put the ring on her finger; the gem will do the rest. Then you make our wish."

Nick took two small steps to be directly in front of Natalie. He looked down at her upturned face.

"Nick," Natalie implored, "think about what you are doing." He didn't even blink his slate blue eyes, and she let out a little moan.

"I have." Nick darted a glance up at Will when he heard Will's heart skip its mortal rhythm. "This is the only way I can think of to end this." He put his right hand on her right shoulder. "I'll make sure it doesn't hurt too much. Please, trust me."

Natalie thought of the first time she had met Nick. She remembered he said he didn't want to hurt her, but that he might anyway. But despite that warning so many years ago, Nick never had. She decided, against all other logic and what was actually happening, to put her trust in that. She stood completely still.

Will's heartbeat had slowed down even more by the time Nick extended his left hand. "Let me have the ring."

Will smiled as he dropped the hand holding the gun and released his grip on Natalie. She didn't move as he took the ring off his own finger and placed it into Nick's outstretched hand, the gem glowing even brighter in anticipation of what he knew was going to happen next.

Nick closed his hand over the ring and stared at his fist. "Nat, you said you would help me, promised you would cure me."

Will took a step back, breaking his physical contact so he wasn't touching the sacrifice anymore.

Nick looked at Nat. "I'm going to hold you to that promise. Don't fight me." Then he moved.

Natalie wasn't sure what she expected to happen, so was shocked when, instead of reaching for her hand, Nick pushed her away from Will and into the kitchen area. She almost fell over but steadied herself on the counter. Her next impression was of Will being flung through the air towards the stairs. The sounds of vampire growls and a canvas painting being smashed filled the loft.

Will rose up from the floor, the vampire portion of himself fully emerged. Roaring, he braced himself as Nick slammed into him. He grabbed the other vampire and tossed him over towards the refrigerator. Hissing, Will advanced.

Uncurling himself from the floor, Nick avoided the fallen books from the bookcase and staggered to his painting table. He grabbed a long thin piece of wood used to stretch canvas and emerged from the alcove. Without hesitation, Nick rammed the wood into Will's chest and pushed the other vampire with enough force that he sailed over the couch and into the living space. Nick hurled himself over the furniture after Will.

Will attempted to rise from the floor. The stake had missed his heart, but it was still doing damage. He reached up to grab it and pull it out when the stake went the other way – deeper into him. He snarled at Nick, who was now over him and pushing the stake further in. Unexpected blinding light obscured the vision of his opponent.

Clenching his eyes shut from the bright light, Nick kept his hold on the stake. After a few moments he felt his skin sear; he automatically released his grip and backed away blindly. His whole body screamed to hide, but no matter where he moved the burning continued. Something grabbed him and dragged him back. The pain was still there, but at least it didn't get worse. As the panic calmed down he was aware of the smell of a burning vampire, and Nick instinctively retreated more until his back collided with a wall.

Natalie tried to calm Nick down. Unsure if touching him would still cause pain, her hands hovered over him. "Nick," she said, calmer than she actually felt, "it's okay. You're safe." She watched as his yellow eyes faded back to their normal blue and then he looked at her.

Nick saw Nat, and behind her, smoke curling up where the other vampire was almost finished burning. Glad she was safe from Will, Nick ignored his damaged skin and hugged her. Blinking, he looked around the loft, flooded with the last light of day coming in through the side windows and from the skylights above. "How?"

"I grabbed your remote and opened all the shutters and covers."

Nick finally relaxed and eventually let Natalie go, though he stayed in the safety of the corner until the sunlight was finally gone and Will was nothing more than a pile of ash. "I'm sorry, Nat."

"Sorry for what?" Natalie asked from the kitchen. "Will did that."

"I'm sorry I had to wait so long. He was too close and could have shot you. And I … I couldn't kill him while he was mortal," Nick confessed. "I just couldn't-"

"I understand, Nick." Natalie looked around and saw a red glint on the messy floor. She went over to it, bending down to pick it up. "The ring."

"Don't touch it!" Nick yelled as he quickly moved over to her. "It's still waiting for you. Don't go near it." He picked it up from the floor and put it in his pocket, thinking about where it should be stored.

"Now what?"

"We stay here."

"Nick, I'm fine to leave. Really, it's just a few bruises, and I have to go to work."

Nick shook his head. "No, I'm not letting you out until the sun rises."

"Will's no danger anymore."

"I'm worried about over vampires, and they are abroad now that its nighttime. Its best if we both stay inside."


	7. Sunday

_Sunday_

Nick entered the Raven, which was sparsely populated with vampires and no mortals he could detect. Knowing where he wanted to go, Nick headed through the club and upstairs towards the private rooms. In the corridor he passed Alma and Janette, Janette giving him an imploring look to seek her out later. Nick continued until he stood before a locked door. After hearing a clicking sound, he turned the knob and entered.

LaCroix finished pouring a small glass of a very exquisite vintage then glanced up as Nicholas finally entered the room. After a quick assessment of his favorite, he poured a second glass. Placing the dark bottle down, he took both glasses and handed one to his son. LaCroix grimaced as Nicholas quickly downed the libation, obviously not savoring the nuances that made this rare vintage unique. He, however, did understand the value in this vintage so took an appreciative sip from his own glass. The silence lengthened, but LaCroix was content to wait, pleased that Nicholas had voluntarily sought him out.

Nick placed the empty glass on the nearest flat surface. "You were right," he soberly began, without looking at his maker. "It wasn't really a cure. And the cost … I won't come back via the killing of a mortal. Too many have died to feed my vampire, I will not extinguish one more life so I can be released from it."

LaCroix played with his glass. "Well, magic rarely gives the result one wants anyway."

Nick faced his maker. "But it did for Will: a wish for mortality, though only granted for ten years."

"However, as you said, at the cost of a mortal's life." LaCroix took another sip. "And only for a short amount of time. So as I had warned: it would not be a cure for you."

"You said you had seen the ring before," Nick curiously asked. "Where?"

"Genghis Khan. He wished to rule and learned as you learned: it cost a single mortal. Not life lost in battle, nor to set an example to others, nor one taken for nourishment, but a deliberate sacrifice given to the ring."

"Will said it wasn't just anyone's life; the sacrifice needed to be a Resistor."

LaCroix nodded as he placed his glass on the nearby end table. He had been aware of the ring's need, and he knew, from experience, he could quickly locate a Resistor when requested.

"That's why," Nick continued, "he needed to find me. He knew I was pursuing a cure with a mortal that he hoped was a Resistor, which she is. He thought I wouldn't stop what he wanted to do. Will thought I would willingly give up Nat's life for mortality." Nick reached into his pocket and took out the ring. He grasped LaCroix's hand, placed the ring in the palm, and curled his maker's fingers around the item. "Destroy this," he pleaded while backing slightly away, "and put it someplace no one will find it."

LaCroix opened his hand to peer at the ring, then slowly raised his eyes up to Nicholas. "You want to take away another's opportunity to fulfill a wish? Even mortality for another vampire?"

"If it costs a mortal's life each time? Yes."

"You will be the judge for another? Determining again what is right and wrong and holding others to your ideals?"

"It is not for us to take a mortal's life. Especially not to feed unnatural creatures such as ourselves," Nick nodded at the hidden ring, "or things like that."

LaCroix partially closed his eyes, feeling, just below the surface, Nicholas' barely suppressed continued interest in the ring. He determined that a significant factor in his son's desire to see the item destroyed was the removal of the temptation and the need for him to be the one to do the act. Though LaCroix was not amused to be used in such a manner, he also did not want the ring to grant Nicholas' wish. He had no intention of losing his child, even if it would only be for a decade, and personally destroying the ring would ensure that would happen. Without taking his eyes off Nicholas, he squeezed his hand until he heard the gem crack and felt the metal band deform. LaCroix opened his hand to show his son the deed was done. "How did you know that I would not use the ring's wish myself?"

"To get me to come back to you? You wouldn't want my return to be by magical coercion. You want me to voluntarily choose." Nick gave his own small smile when he saw one side of LaCroix's lips rise up. He looked at the twisted ring in his maker's hand. "Where will you put it?"

LaCroix quickly pocketed the ring. "I think it best to return this to Genghis Khan."

"But no one knows where his tomb is." Nick saw LaCroix grin and, when nothing more was forthcoming, he knew his maker would not give up that secret.

LaCroix continued to smile as Nicholas turned and left the room. Once gone, the smile dropped into a thoughtful frown. He knew this most recent failure to achieve mortality would not stop his child from trying again. LaCroix picked up his glass and finished the vintage, wondering what it would take for Nicholas to permanently abandon this unhealthy obsession for mortality.

Nick avoided Janette while making his way through the Raven to exit into the human's world. He had the night off and would return later to visit her, but right now there was someone else he needed to see. Getting into the Caddy, Nick proceeded to drive to the Coroners Building where Nat had a shift to work. Once there, he quickly navigated through the corridors and found himself standing next to the metal table, Nat across from him. He watched while she finished labeling and filling out the paperwork for the collected tissue samples from her most recent autopsy.

"I'm glad you're here. I've been worrying that the others would come."

"The Enforcers?"

"No, the others that Will shared wishes with. Their wish for mortality would have run out after a decade as well. You would think they would want to be there to be included in the next wish."

Nick furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't think there are any others."

Natalie frowned in confusion. "But Will said …."

"Will said the next person got the ring, yet he still had it. I don't think he ever had any intention of letting the ring pass to another. I've also never heard of another vampire being cured. I think," Nick ventured, looking down to watch as his hand swept along the edge of the table he had slightly deformed a few days ago, "I think Will killed them."

"Why?"

Nick took his hand off the table. "It would allow him to keep the ring. It would prevent the secret from getting out. The least number of people who know, the less likely it is for the Enforcers to learn about it." Nick looked back up at Nat. "For those seeking such a cure, the Community would not inquire too closely or care if they just disappeared completely."

"So Will would have killed you too? I'm glad you stopped him."

"Are you alright about that? About what I did?" Nick still felt guilty about introducing Will to her; if he hadn't, then Nat would not have been in any danger at all.

Natalie nodded as she removed her gloves. "Yeah, I'm fine with that. Not the first, or the second vampire I've seen you stake."

"I'm sorry."

She let out a ragged breath. "I'm sorry Will put you through all that. And it wasn't even a cure."

"For me? No, not at the cost of a life. I'd lose what little humanity I've managed to keep if I did that. But to be mortal," Nick wistfully sighed, "even for just a decade."

"I don't think he was mortal, not even during that decade. It's what I had come over to talk to you about: Will's samples had all reverted. Less than a day outside his body and they were back to being vampire tissue. He was something: not vampire, but not human either. He said he had done this multiple times, yet he didn't age at all? Will should have aged, but it was as if he was still immortal on some level." She shrugged. "A subclinical vampire."

"Still," Nick lamented.

"But you want a real cure, Nick. To fully come back across. Permanently. And not by anyone's death."

"Yeah. That's why I'm here tonight." Nick focused on his hands, intertwining the fingers. "I know you said you would help me, and it might be slow but …."

"But?" Natalie gently prompted.

"Do you still have that drink you made for me?"

Natalie smiled as she headed over to the fridge to retrieve the bottle.


End file.
